prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC22
, dubbed Puppy Pandemonium in the edited English dub, is the 22nd episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 22nd episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After Chuutaro begins to act strangely, the girls discover a puppy and try to return it to its owner. '' Summary While drinking water from the river, Chuutaro happens to overhear something. He runs to the sound to find a small yellow puppy inside of a box. At first, the puppy is afraid of him, but it slowly begins to get closer until Honoka calls for him. Chuutaro turns to leave with her, but the puppy starts to whine, causing him to stop and look at it before leaving. Back at home, Honoka thinks back to their previous fight that resulted in gaining another Prism Stone, but at the loss of Kiriya. She is interrupted when Sanae calls Honoka outside, to inform her of the bamboo branch she found for this year's Tanabata Festival ''(July 7th). Honoka asks if Chuutaro will help them decorate it again, before noticing a spider web on the top of his head. When she goes to remove it, Sanae comments that since yesterday, Chuutaro has been a little strange. He's become restless and keeps going in and out of the yard, and he's been eating a lot more. Just then, he brings over his bowl to ask for a third helping. Summoning the Stone Guardian, the girls return Kiriya's Prism Stone to the device. He notices they seemed depressed. Mipple and Mepple just say that something happened recently, but nobody really wants to talk about it. As a result, the Guardian doesn't think too much about it and leaves to await the last Prism Stone. Nagisa changes the subject by asking what happens to the Prism Stones after they get put into the Prism Hopish. The fairies explain that the guardian takes them to another dimension, hidden in a crack between worlds, to protect them until they are needed. Nobody knows where this place is though, guaranteeing their safety. Honoka still looks rather down, however. It's then Nagisa spots the Tanabata tree outside, explaining that due to living in an apartment, they are forced to keep their's small, much to the dismay of Ryouta. Suddenly, Chuutaro interrupts them, asking for food once again. Honoka is in disbelief until they follow Chuutaro, who takes the filled bowl away to a small hole under the house. Under the cobwebs, they notice that he is feeding a small puppy. Nagisa right away assumes that Chuutaro gave birth, but Honoka reminds her that he's a male. Nagisa goes under to take the small puppy out, asking again if Honoka is sure it's not Chuutaro's kid, stating that the mother could have secretly brought the puppy here for him to take care of. Honoka once again shuts that down, stating that the puppy already has a collar, meaning it belongs to someone else. On the collar is a tag that reads , which gives Nagisa the idea to call the puppy 'Moko-chan' as he is soft, however, Chuutaro doesn't like the sound of that, prompting her to stop. They notice that the address 'Sasamori Apartment Complex 5-203' is written on the backside of Moko's collar, so they head off to find the location, given its close proximity. At the address, they find that the apartment room is vacant, with Honoka noticing the nameplate is missing too. Meanwhile, Chuutaro is attempting to sniff out the owner's scent from the bottom of the door. The girls decide to ask the neighbors if anyone lives in that address, and they realize from a man next door that the inhabitants of 5-203 have already moved out. No one seems to recognize Moko though. Out in the playground area, Chuutaro and Moko begin to talk like humans, although only they can understand each other, given it's just a translation of 'dog speak.' Chuutaro notices that the scent near the swings is the same as the apartment door, with Moko wondering if it's his 'Akio-chan.' Chuutaro adds that Akio must be worried about Moko, but the latter isn't sure, as he recalls being put in a cage inside a truck, without any idea of where he was being taken to, until a bump on the road accidentally opens Moko's cage, leaving him to escape outside and thus, arrive at the same spot Chuutaro initially found him in. Meanwhile, the girls continue to look around. They've found a lot of people, but realize said people do not know their neighbors that well. Suddenly, a boy shows up and recognizes Moko-chan, prompting the girls to ask how he recognizes the puppy. He reveals that it belongs to Akio-chan, who moved to a bigger house so that they could play together. Nagisa asks the boy if he knows where Akio lives, but he actually doesn't know where it is. He mentions that Akio-chan might be visiting the Planetarium though since he always visits that place. The girls decide to check there, but they get distracted after noticing Chuutaro and Moko-chan have vanished. Honoka thinks that Chuutaro probably found a clue regarding Moko's owners, and this is shown to be a correct hunch as Chuutaro attempts to sniff out Akio and his mother. Moko thanks Chuutaro, and calls him amazing. However, the bigger dog scolds him for addressing him so casually, prompting Moko to call him Chuutaro-kun instead. The dogs arrive at a yakitori stand, where Moko tries to use his charm to goad the chef into giving him a kabob, only for Chuutaro to grab him and run, saying that he shouldn't do manipulative stuff like that. They continue following the scent, only to lose it by a flower shop, as a lady is cleaning the surrounding area with water. Despite this, they continue forward. The girls arrive at the yakitori stand, where the chef mentions that the two dogs went toward the train station. Nagisa is too preoccupied making puppy faces at the delicious yakitori, only to be dragged away by Honoka, without any yakitori. As this is going on, the dogs are walking on a street parallel to that of the girls. The girls finally arrive at the Planetarium, remembering that Akio loved to visit the place, so they go inside, with nostalgic feelings. Chuutaro and Moko continue searching, but by now, Moko is worrying that they won't find Akio-chan. He asks Chuutaro if he will become his 'big brother''' if this happens, but he doesn't answer, instead stating that they will find Akio-chan. The girls are reading Tanabata wishes and discussing them. They decide to watch the Planetarium show, to clear their head, so Nagisa pulls a reluctant Honoka away to buy tickets. They miss a wish placed on the tree, from someone wishing that 'Chiko would come back.' Meanwhile, Chuutaro is following the scent left behind by the girls. Inside the theater, the seats are mostly empty with the exception of the girls. Honoka decides to tell the story about the Tanabata festival, but Nagisa claims to know it already. Chuutaro follows the scent to the Planetarium, but notices the building being surrounded by dark energy, and quickly chases after it. The fairies notice dark energy inside the theater, but the show begins to start. The ceiling opens and displays a number of constellations, one of which, is Serpens. Suddenly, Serpens begins to form into a real snake, as it is a Zakenna, and comes straight after the girls. The Scorpius constellation also forms into a real scorpion and comes after them. Without any haste, the girls transform. The girls try to fight, but the Zakenna change into their constellation forms to make the girls' attacks miss. Chuutaro gets into the room and defends White from a nasty attack, allowing her to score a few hits on Serpens before it disappears into the sky as a constellation again. The same thing happens with Black and Scorpius. The girls worry that if they continue like this, the fight will never end. It's when they happen to spot the telescope-like monitor and realize it has become possessed. They use Marble Screw and successfully defeat the two Zakenna by aiming at the monitor instead. The fairies still feel a 'dark feeling' in the room however which turns out to be Ilkubo, who is standing near them. He compliments the girls over their movements and then asks for the location of the Prism Stones, of which the girls refuse to spill. Pretty Cure tries to attack, but Ilkubo can tell they are frightened. He pushes them back with a strong gust and repeats his demand again. The girls remember what happens to the stones once they're in the Hopish, and claim that they're all in a place that 'no one can reach.' Mepple claims that the Prism Stones are being kept by the Prism Guardian. Ilkubo knows who this is, even knowing his true name, 'Wisdom.' This shocks everyone, but Ilkubo retreats, stating that he has some preparations to make, knowing who keeps the Prism Stones. Chuutaro and Moko reappear in the room, with the latter stating that the former's owner is amazing. Chuutaro states that Honoka is only the master's (Sanae's) grandchild, he claims that he knew she was doing something in secret but didn't think it was something like this. He has a note in his mouth, which turns out to be the 'Chiko' wish-tag that was on the Tanabata tree. It even has the address on it. They find the house, and Akio is so happy to see Moko again. The boy tells Chuutaro to come back soon, to which Honoka promises. The two dogs say their goodbyes as well. After they manage to reunite the puppy and owner, Nagisa worries that Chuutaro may feel lonely now without Moko, but Honoka knows he will be fine. Nagisa then points out that they need to be a lot more careful now since IIkubo may return again. They must do their best for the sake of the Prism Stone Kiriya entrusted to them. While the girls feel better, a saddened Honoka cries while sitting outside her house at night, thinking about Kiriya. Major Events *Ilkubo realizes that Wisdom is the reason why the Cures are protecting the Prism Stones. *Chuutaro is shown to know that Nagisa and Honoka are Pretty Cure. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Wisdom Villains *Ilkubo *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Sanae *Misumi Ryouta *Chuutaro *Moko *Akio Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is '''No Way! Chutaro Becomes A Mom?!' * Chuutaro and Moko don't start speaking 'human' until the girls reach the apartment where Akio once lived. ** In the dub, this was changed so that Chuutaro and Mocha (dub name) begin speaking human from the start. * Akio is named 'Aidan' in the dub. * Wisdom's name is finally revealed. * When they were young, Nagisa wanted to be a 'Battle Ranger,' while Honoka wanted to own a Flower Shop. ** 'Battle Ranger' likely is based on the Super Sentai franchise, which inspired the Pretty Cure franchise. * In Japanese, 'moko moko' refers to something that is soft and/or fluffy, which is why Nagisa calls him as such. * Moko is voiced by Kumai Motoko. * Akio is voiced by Kikuchi Kokoro, who also voices Tabata Nao and Potpourri. * The unnamed boy who is friends with Akio is voiced by Ikoma Harumi. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes